Field
Apparatuses and methods of the disclosure relate generally to an image processing apparatus capable of processing image data to be displayed as an image on its own display panel or an external display apparatus and a control method thereof, and for example to an image processing apparatus having a structure for detecting whether an image format error of image data occurs in an interface for transmitting the image data and recovering the image data from the error in real time and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
To compute and process predetermined information in accordance with certain processes, an electronic apparatus basically includes a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, a memory, and the like electronic components for computation. Such an electronic apparatus may be classified variously in accordance with what information will be processed therein. For example, the electronic apparatus is classified into an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a server or the like for processing general information, and an image processing apparatus for processing image information.
The image processing apparatus processes an image signal or image data received from the exterior in accordance with various image processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed image data on its own display panel, or output the processed image data to another display apparatus provided with a panel so that on the corresponding display apparatus can display an image based on the processed image signal. That is, the image processing apparatus may include the panel capable of displaying an image or include no panel as long as it can process the image data. For example, the former may include a display apparatus such as a television (TV), a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet personal computer, a mobile phone, etc., and the latter may include a set-top box, a video player, etc.
The image data is transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver through an interface of preset standards. The transmitter and the receiver may be respectively provided as independent apparatuses or boards. As an example of transmitting the image data between the apparatuses, the image processing apparatus may output the image data to the display apparatus. As an example of transmitting the image data between the boards, the image processing board outputs the image data to a timing controller board. As resolution of image data has become higher, the amount of image data to be transmitted per unit clock increases. Accordingly, there have been proposed various transmission interface protocols in order to satisfy such requirements.
In a conventional case where image data is transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver through a preset interface, the image data has been directly received in the receiver without any separate checking process. By the way, a signal generated in the transmitter may fail to meet standards of image formats while the transmitter generates the signal to be transmitted, or a signal may be damaged while the transmitter is transmitting image data and thus transmitted to the receiver as it does not comply with the standards of the image format. Like this, if a signal that fails to meet the standards of image formats is received in the receiver, an image is abnormally displayed or not displayed at all.
Accordingly, a structure or method is required for detecting such an image format error of image data in real time and recovering the image data when image data is transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver.